


I Want to Hear It from You

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [31]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Prompt Fic, SASO 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Haru gets nervous, he asks Rin to make sure he doesn't oversleep.  Rin misunderstands the root of the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Hear It from You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Bonus Round 3. The prompt was:
>
>> **Package:** a small, heavy object in a regular envelope.  
>  **From:** Haru  
>  **To:** Rin  
>  **Note:** Don't wake me up next time.
> 
> However, I misread the prompt and filled for Haru being the recipient instead of the gifter. Oops.

Rin was just falling asleep when his phone chimed and jolted him back to wakefulness. He groaned as he reached for the glowing screen. It was Haru, worrying that he'd oversleep and miss the competition the next day. He assured Haru that he'd call in the morning and then tried to go back to sleep.

Five minutes later, just as he was starting to drift off again, his phone chimed again. It was Haru, of course, this time worrying that he'd leave too late and miss the train. Rin promised to call when Haru needed to leave, even though he knew Makoto would stop by to make sure Haru left on time as well.

He was just settling down for the third time when his phone went off yet again. He swore quietly under his breath as he checked the message. This time it was Haru worrying that he'd lose track of time after the race and miss the lunch reservations he had made for the two of them.

"Is everything okay, Rin-senpai?" Nitori asked quietly from the other bunk.

"Everything's fine. Go back to sleep, Ai," Rin said as he typed out his reply, possibly hitting the screen a little too hard.

"It's Haruka-senpai, isn't it? He's the only one who can get away with that. It's sweet."

"It's irritating," Rin said, but he sent the message anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, the Samezuka team caught an early bus out to the location of the competition. As they were walking from the bus stop over to the pool, a dollar store window display caught Rin's eye, and he excused himself to the rest of the team, promising to be back in plenty of time for the race.

The competition itself turned out to be small and not overly exciting. To their mutual irritation, Iwatobi and Samezuka ended with a perfectly even split of first and second-place finishes, but it was a playful sort of irritation.

After everyone had changed, the two teams met up again and started splitting off to get food. Before they left for their lunch date, Rin handed Haru a plain envelope. "So you don't wake me up next time," he said.

Curious, Haru opened the envelope. Inside was a small alarm. It wasn't overly complicated, but it could set up to five simultaneous alarms and had both a primary battery and a backup.

"This way you can set alarms yourself when you're worried," Rin explained.

"It helps me sleep," Haru mumbled.

"What?"

"When I get nervous, I can't sleep. Hearing from you helps."

Rin leaned in and bit Haru's earlobe gently. "You could have just asked, you know," he whispered.

When he looked up again, Sousuke was whispering something in Nitori's ear, and they were both making ridiculous sappy faces in his direction. He glared at Sousuke as Haru snuggled into his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
